Pitch Imperfect
by ChansonJjj
Summary: Following the ICCAs [Jesse & Beca's first kiss]: Beca's life has never been perfect until she fell in love with Jesse... Now... it's still imperfect. Except, she has a hot boyfriend... Unfortunately this hot boyfriend of hers is a weirdo who can make her life tough, but she'll handle it... Well, because he's hot. -My take of Jesse & Beca as a formulated couple after their kiss-


**Jesse/Beca**

**Multi-Chap**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

It was the night of the ICCAs. The Barden Bellas had just taken the gold with their breathtaking performance. It was definitely their best performance of the year. Even the Treblemakers had to agree that the Bellas deserved first place in the ICCAs more than they did.

Today was one of the best days of Beca's life. She had helped the Bellas bring themselves to victory, and now they had won the ICCAs... but the best part... her apology song for Jesse had worked perfectly. She was so glad. Was this the start of their relationship? She never realized her feelings for Jesse until she screwed everything up and lost his friendship. After that, she knew she felt something special for him.

_Love _was too strong of a word, though. Although Beca had opened up more to the world, she wasn't _that_ open. Well, not open enough to fall in love with someone...

After having a little 'victory' time with the Bellas, she had taken off with Jesse by her side. Now that they'd become a formulated couple tonight, it seemed okay to drive her back to Barden, and then walk her to her room. She needed a little more excitement and amazing feelings before being locked away in a room with Kimmy Jin.

"_So_, I see you missed me so much that you decided to give me that little apology song in your performance?" Jesse asked with a cocky grin. "How kind of you to base your whole performance off of me! You must be crazy for me."

"Ugh, you're such a weirdo." Beca said playfully. She chuckled after that. "Well, that comes from the guy who flirted with me every time he saw me!"

"Hey, hey, hey. I was _not _flirting. I was just being kind. It's just that you fell for my kind ways." Jesse grinned again.

"Man...I'm dating a weirdo." Beca chuckled.

Jesse raised an eyebrow, "Oh, so we're dating?"

"I assumed that after we made out in front of the audience that we were dating... but, whatever." Beca rolled her eyes.

"No, it's not that I don't want to date you! It's just... I needed clarification. It's hard to read that 'girl who can't open up to anyone so she acts so badass'." Jesse shrugged.

"That's your description of me? Some boyfriend you are..." Beca rolled her eyes again.

"Boyfriend?" Jesse grinned. "Say that again. And since you don't like that description, I'll just call you Million Dollar Baby again."

"Well, that name makes me feel more special." Beca smiled. "And I said boyfriend. What's the big deal? I didn't say you're my boyfriend, I just said the word boyfriend..."

"Well, you're a rude girlfriend. That's right, I'm going to call you my girlfriend." Jesse said, causing Beca to giggle a little. She always got giggly around Jesse now for some reason.

They had reached Beca and Kimmy Jin's dorm already.

"Alright, _boyfriend_. Good night." Beca said with a smile. She then leaned in to peck Jesse's lips.

As Beca pulled back, Jesse said, "You know we're not officially going out yet. I haven't asked you out."

"I thought that the kiss at the ICCA-" Beca began.

"No! That's just a kiss that determines our feelings. I have to officially ask you the question now!" Jesse exclaimed all happily. "I read it in one of Benji's old magazines. After I got mad at you, I kinda kept looking at the relationship advice on magazines. But, it came in handy!"

"Alright, fine. If you want to ask me out, then... _ask me out_. But if you ask me out, there's no guarantee I'm saying yes." Beca said.

"But that doesn't make any sense!" Jesse frowned. "_You _kissed _me_ at the ICCAs."

"That doesn't mean I like you as more than a friend." Beca teased.

"Well, I'll take my chances." Jesse shrugged with a goofy smile. "If you say no, that doesn't mean I'll stop flirting with you."

"I thought you said it wasn't flirting..." Beca reminded.

"Shh! Just let me ask you out now." Jesse said. "Do you wanna go out with me?"

"Nope. Good night, Jesse." Beca said.

"Wait! What?" Jesse whined. "Come on! Are you being serious? I thought you were joking when you said that you might not say yes!"

"I _was_. And I still am joking." Beca chuckled. "Did you see the look on your face when I said no!?" Beca started laughing. "That was priceless. Damn it, I should have taken a picture while I had the chance."_  
_

"You're so confusing!" Jesse pouted. "Is that a yes or a no? Because I'm going to kiss you right now."

"Wow, you really don't take girls by surprise, do you?" Beca giggled.

"What do you mean?" Jesse asked.

"You practically announce every move you make!" Beca exclaimed, laughing.

Jesse felt a little offended by this. He was going to surprise her _right now_. It was the perfect opportunity. She was laughing, which Jesse couldn't help but think was adorable. He took control of her and slammed his lips against hers, and pushed her against the door of her dorm. He began kissing down her jawline, and to her neck. He heard Beca gasp, meaning that he _had _taken her by surprise. Score!

Jesse pulled back with a smug smile.

"Did I take you by surprise then?" Jesse asked.

"Nope." Beca said, giggling still.

"You really never admit when I win these battles, do you..." Jesse said.

"I don't. Now good night, new boyfriend." Beca smiled.

"You just called me boyfriend, which means we're officially going out!" Jesse exclaimed.

"I guess you could say that." Beca said. "Did you really think I'd say no?"

"Yes! I have the most beautiful girlfriend in all of Barden now." Jesse flirted. Then he grinned and said, "I guess when I said that we'd have aca-children back at Hood Night... I was right!"

"I thought you were too drunk to remember that. And who knows? Those aca-children might never happen because-"

"You have a disorder in your ovaries making it impossible to have children?" Jesse guessed, cutting her off.

"What the fuck?" Beca's eyes widened. "No! I was going to say because we might break up..."

"Well... This is aca-awkward." Jesse awkwardly bit his lip. "By the way, I'm not leaving this spot until you tell me that I took you by surprise."

"I'm not telling you anything!" Beca exclaimed. "If I go inside my dorm, you're just going to be standing out here?"

"Yes, yes I am!" Jesse said.

"Well, that's not my problem. When you collapse to the ground... Well, sucks to suck." Beca shrugged. "I'm being serious! Good night. I'm going inside."

"Change of plans. But I'm not going to tell you what I'm going to do because I have to take you by surprise." Jesse explained.

Jesse definitely did take Beca by surprise this time. He started kissing all around her face while tickling her. It was just...so random. Beca didn't understand- _but_, she didn't have time to think. She was quickly thrown into a fit of laughter from being tickled. She never knew she was ticklish. Her dad used to do the same when she was a little girl. It didn't really feel the same to be treated like a little girl after what happened with her parents, so all those little games just... stopped.

She didn't want to think about her past right now, though. She had just begun opening up to people. She could finally be with Jesse, without worrying about the fear of opening up to people again. Jesse wasn't the kind of guy to hurt her. If they grew up and got married, would they end up like Beca's parents? Beca didn't fear that anymore. She didn't worry about getting hurt.

"Jesse, what the fuck!?" Beca blurted as he tickled her. "S-s-stop! What if my roommate is sleeping?"

"You're the one shouting, not me." Jesse removed his lips from her face for a second. "I'm just taking you by surprise, like you wanted me to. If you'll just admit it..."

"I'm not going to! Go to your dorm, and get some sleep. Today was a long day." Beca said, trying her best not to laugh.

"Can we hang out for a bit?" Jesse asked, removing his lips from her and he stopped tickling her, too. "I bet your roommate is out with her friends, right? Tomorrow's the last day of school! She's probably just chillin'."

"Chillin'?" Beca rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure _Kimmy Jin _doesn't like to chill. Damn, she practically hates me."

"How can someone hate you?" Jesse flirted. "You're...hot."

Beca gave him a sincere smile, "Well, thanks for being sweet, but I'm pretty sure Kimmy Jin isn't lesbian for me..."

"If it makes you feel any better... if I were a girl, I'd be lesbian for you." Jesse said.

"I think that was a compliment, so...thanks?" Beca giggled a little. "I don't think the lights are on, so maybe you could hang. But just for a little."

"I'm cool with that!" Jesse exclaimed.

"Oh, and if you think I'm going to have sex with you right now-"

"Damn it..." Jesse mumbled.

"I heard that, you ass!" Beca rolled her eyes. "This is why I hate opening up to people. I don't want to get hurt by them."

"Million Dollar Baby, I'm sorry." Jesse sighed, and kissed her cheek. "I didn't mean that. Do you think I'm using you or something?"

"I don't believe you are, but I have my doubts about you." Beca said. "Right now, I guess I trust you more than a lot of people."

"You know I wouldn't make you do anything you don't want to do," Jesse told her. "I'm not this weirdo sex-craving pervert. In other words, I'm not a Bumper."

Beca laughed at that. She got her key out and began to unlock the door.

"I know you're not ready for things like... _that_... but... I can kiss you, right?" Jesse asked with a smile. "You're not losing anything if you kiss me."

"I lose my dignity because you're such a weirdo." Beca teased.

"Since you said that, I'm going to kiss you right now!" Jesse exclaimed.

"I was teasing you! That's not exactly a punishment. It's actually a reward. So feel free-"

He leaned in and kissed her lips. Beca kissed back, but she also began opening the door.

And just to her luck, Kimmy Jin and her friends were in the dorm. All their attention turned to the white girl making out with her boyfriend. They seemed awfully disturbed by this scene. As soon as Beca realized that Kimmy Jin and her friends were in the room, she pulled apart from Jesse. Jesse seemed embarrassed for doing that in front of a bunch of strangers. Who wouldn't be embarrassed? [Besides Stacie...]

"Kimmy!" Beca cried. "I'm so sorry... I didn't know you were here."

"Great, the white girl is back with her white boyfriend." Kimmy rolled her eyes, annoyed. "Get a room."

"Um... Um... I'm so sorry. We'll leave." Beca said.

"We're leaving." Kimmy announced.

Kimmy Jin and her friends exited the dorm, disgusted by Beca & Jesse's behavior.

"That was so embarrassing!" Beca cried as she shut the door. "Ugh, I didn't know she was in here... _with her friends_!"

"She's probably just jealous that she doesn't have a boyfriend as amazing as you do." Jesse grinned.

"That was really cocky of you to say... but call yourself my boyfriend again. It sounds really great." Beca smiled.

"I'm Beca Mitchell's boyfriend." Jesse softly said with a giggle.

"Mmm, I love the sound of that." Beca took a deep breath as she relaxed herself on her bed. "It sucks that we finally got together at the _end _of the year. Now I have to stay the whole summer away from you."

"Hey, maybe we could hang out some time?" Jesse suggested. "I'd hate to be away from you. We can text and video chat, maybe?"

"It won't be the same as seeing you in person..." Beca sighed. "How do I stay _three months _away from you? I've never looked forward to school coming back so badly."

"Yeah, I guess it isn't the same. I can't kiss your very sexy and kissable lips." Jesse said. He then leaned in and pecked her lips. "I also am going to miss seeing the details of that sexy little ear spike."

"Well, aren't you extremely sweet today?" Beca asked with a smile. "You must really be upset about not being able to see me."

"I am, but I'm just a sweet person in general." Jesse smiled.

"Ehh, that's not how I remember you." Beca shrugged. "Ugh, I just wish we could do something really memorable before ending this year. I mean you and me. The Bellas had a pretty memorable day today."

"Congratulations to you guys, by the way. Did I tell you how sexy you looked, singing up there on stage?" Jesse asked with a grin.

"No, no you didn't. But thanks." Beca chuckled, and kissed Jesse's cheek.

"So you wanna do something memorable, huh?" Jesse asked. "How about you get a heart tattoo with my name on your back tomorrow? Oh, and you should get 'Property of Jesse Swanson' tattooed on each of your boobs."

Beca's smile faded. "What the fuck, Jesse?"

"That way, if you ever have drunken sex with another guy, they'll know you're property of me!" Jesse exclaimed. "It's brilliant. And when we have sex, I'll know you're mine."

"If you keep this attitude, up, we'll _never _have sex." Beca rolled her eyes.

"So you're saying that if I get a better attitude, we _will_ have sex?" Jesse asked with a smile.

"Just stop playing these dumb games, Jesse." Beca rolled her eyes.

"Fine, let's do something memorable tomorrow besides boob tattooing..." Jesse sadly said. Then he smiled, "I _really _just wanted to say boob tattooing. That sounds so good! Boob tattooing! Damn."

"Shut up and tell me what memorable thing we're doing."Beca said, and then scooted herself onto Jesse's lap.

"I want all of Barden to know that Beca Mitchell is my girlfriend." Jesse smiled.

"Mmm, okay. I swear if you're going to tell me to get the 'property of Jesse Swanson' boob tattoo, and then project my boobs to the whole school... Then just stop saying this dumb plan right now." Beca said jokingly.

"Damn, you caught me..." Jesse said, chuckling. "I'm just kidding, that wasn't my plan. "Donald's throwing a party tomorrow night, as a little 'school's done' party. I was thinking that you and I could go together. _You_ will go as my date. That way everyone can know that you're taken, and you're mine, if that kiss at the ICCAs wasn't obvious enough. Well, not everyone from Barden went to the ICCAs, anyways, so this is my chance to show them all that Beca Mitchell is mine!"

"Oh my god, Jesse..." Beca giggled. "You're such a weirdo."

Beca crashed her lips against Jesse's. She wondered if she would ever tell this weirdo that she was in love with him...


End file.
